Ashes of Victory
by sev's-angel
Summary: The story of how Severus went from being a spy to being a teacher. Please note the rating went up as of chapter 3. Sorry, but it got really good, and intense.
1. Default Chapter

Ashes of Victory  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of the world of Harry Potter are the property of JK Rowling. I am only borrowing them for a bit.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be safe  
  
Author's Note: This is the actual storyline that Severus Snape's Journals revolves around. There will also be journals from other people's views.  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been a long 48 hours. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagoll could feel every single hour as if it had been a year. Voldemort was gone, at least temporarily, but the price had been so high. Their Mauraders were no more. James and Lily Potter were dead. So was Peter Pettigrew. Betrayed by their friend, Sirius Black. Only Remus Lupin had come out of it unscathed. But he had promptly left the country, saying he needed to rethink his life. They had yet to here from their sixth adopted child, Severus Snape.  
  
The couple sat quietly by the fire, thinking of the six. They were in Albus' sitting room, just off the Headmaster's office. As their on again, off again relationship was a secret, Minerva had rooms in another part of the castle. Severus was the only person who knew the truth about their relationship.  
  
Albus stirred in his chair, reaching a hand out to the dying fire. It jumped quickly, becoming a cheerful blaze again. A clock tolled the hour. 3 AM  
  
"Do you think he is alive, Albus?" Minerva's quiet voice asked.  
  
"He has to be. I have to hold onto that thought, love. I have asked him to return to Voldemort time and time again. I knew what could happen, that he could be tortured to a slow death. But I asked anyway, and he always went. I have told myself that once it was over, I would make sure his name was cleared, and bring him home. All he ever wanted was to take the Potion Master's exam, and then find a teaching position somewhere. I will give that to him now. He can teach here. As soon as he comes home..." Albus' voice trailed off weakly. While Minerva had adopted the shining Griffindors as her children when they had first come to school, he had been oddly drawn to the quiet Slyrherin. The child's desire to learn anything and everything was reminiscent to his own. Plus, the boy's eyes had been the windows into a soul that Albus could tell had seen to much pain already in his short lifetime. Many fights had occurred between the couple due to the pranks the Griffindors had pulled on Severus.  
  
A sharp tapping came at one of the windows. Albus quickly rose to let the owl in. Once he had removed the message on his leg, he sent the owl off to the Owlery. Returning to his seat, he unrolled the parchment and read the note to Minerva.  
  
"Albus-  
  
I will be glad to join you for tea. I look forward to helping you with your experiment. I will see you at 4 pm today.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Severus Snape"  
  
"Thank goodness!" Minerva exclaimed. "At least he is safe. But, how will he feel about the Ministry coming to take him for questioning?"  
  
"I didn't tell him that would be occurring now in the note I sent him. But", Albus added as Minerva started to protest, "we have spoken of this plan to get his name cleared many times. He will expect it. And the Ministry Officials won't be here till an hour after Severus. That will give us time to talk first."  
  
"Planned it all out as always," Minerva said as she stood. "Well come on, you old coot, it is time to go to bed. I'm sure we only have a few hours before someone will be knocking at your door with yet another problem that must be solved."  
  
He laughed and escorted her into his bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own them. J K Rowling does. Please don't sue.  
  
Author Notes - Thank you to for the reviews.  
  
Amberdulen: I am starting to agree with you regarding Minerva and Albus and will be changing Chapter 1 slightly to reflect that. As to how the teachers know about the nickname of the Marauders, I am going to explain that. Thanks for pointing that out. Gave me another chapter idea latter on.  
  
Evil Chocolate Git: Here's what happen's next. If you are reading Snape's Journals (my other storyline), then you will realize that they all tie into the same storyline. This is the complete version, were the various Journals that will be popping up through out this reflects specific people's thoughts. This, so far, is a series of 7 short stories, (atleast I have outlined that many.). I will slowly jump forward through out them until I get to where the Golden Trio comes to Hogwarts. Then there are dozens of ideas to go with. So, that's what's gonna happen.  
  
Severus Snape Apparated into Hogsmeade, and was instantly filled with anger. Everyone was acting like there wasn't a care in the world. They were drunk, dancing in the streets, shooting off fireworks. In daylight. Didn't the fools realize they were still in danger. Voldemort wasn't dead, after all. Just vanished. For now.  
  
"Well, I guess being able to go about your business without wondering if HE'd show up is worth celebrating," Severus grumbled to himself. He turned away from the revelers, and headed down the path out of Hogsmeade to Hogwarts.  
  
Humming the guitar rifts to some of his favorite songs, he enjoyed the walk. He had to admit that the American Muggle musicians were geniuses. He was particularly fond of a group called Metallica that he had discovered last week.  
  
All too soon, Severus found himself standing before the entrance doors to the Castle. He wondered for a moment what was going to happen now, what direction his life would take. Maybe Albus would have a suggestion. He knew that if he was truly free of all of this, he would take the Master's test for Potions and then find a quiet school to teach at. Somewhere were the name Voldemort didn't cause fear in any who heard it.  
  
Severus Snape seriously doubted he would ever be free of Voldemort or the Deatheaters. He doubted that he would ever get to live his life as he wanted.  
  
He went through the doors into the entrance hall, then up to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Minerva McGongall was waiting outside.  
  
"Hello, Severus," she greeted the young man softly. She got a smile for a reply. The witch turned and muttered "Hot fudge sundae" to the stone gargoyle.  
  
Albus was in his rooms at the top of the stairs, but he wasn't alone. Minister Fudge, Mad-Eye Moody and two others Snape didn't know were there as well. Before he could react, the two that he didn't know had grabbed his arms and handcuffed him. Severus stared at Dumbledore, his eyes full of hurt and betrayal.  
  
Minerva immediately started in on Moody. Albus stopped her before she got to far into her rampage.  
  
"I agree the handcuffs are too much, but I think that at the moment, it is more important I speak to Severus. Alone." The blue eyes had lost their twinkle.  
  
Fudge protested. "Now see here! You can't expect us to just leave you and him alone."  
  
"No," Dumbledore said, a sternness to his voice. "But a silencing spell will work just as well." He glanced at his deputy headmistress. "Minerva, you may be included in this if you wish."  
  
She nodded, and the two led Severus to a corner away from the Ministry officials. After casting a charm to keep the officials from listening to them, he turned to Snape.  
  
"Child, I am sorry. I didn't agree to the handcuffs." Dumbledore began.  
  
"It's alright, Albus. What is going to happen?" Snape asked.  
  
"They will take you and question you using Vertisium. It will clear you of all charges, and all this will be over. The Deatheaters will think that your mind was strong enough to resist the potion and not realize you are the spy."  
  
"You'll be safe, Severus," McGongall added.  
  
"I had asked you to be here at 4, and them at 5, dear boy, so we would have time to talk about this before they came. Unfortunately," Albus scowled at Fudge, "they showed up at 8 this morning, and have been here every since."  
  
"If this will let me live my life without hiding, then it is alright, Headmaster," Snape replied. He didn't seem too concerned, which bothered both Albus and Minerva. "I could stand to be roughened up by the Ministry a little, if I knew I would be left alone after that."  
  
"Albus, they never mentioned handcuffs, though." Minerva spoke up.  
  
"I know. It worries me. I think that I shall have to insist on accompanying you, Severus. It concerns me." With that, Albus terminated the charm and turned to Minister Fudge.  
  
"We are ready." He placed a hand on Snape's arm and led him to the door. "Minerva will stay here."  
  
Mad-Eye Moody looked as if he would protest Dumbledore going with them, but a glance from Fudge silenced him.  
  
"Very well," the little fat man said. "Let us go, so that we can be done, and everyone can go about their business."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, Fudge was too cheerful. He began to have second thoughts, but they had his wand. Suddenly, he heard Albus' voice in his ear. "It will be alright. I'm not sure what game they are playing, but we will get you cleared, and back here quickly." Snape made himself relax, and was led down the stairs. Once beyond the boundaries of Hogwarts, they Apparated to the Ministry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ashes of Victory Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own the Harry Potter characters. Please do not sue. The lyrics to the song featured in this chapter are from The Unforgiven by Metallica.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to the reviewers: Rosaleen - I hope that this chapter will help define Albus' role in Severus' life ; Window Girl - I agree, Severus is my favorite character; Padfoots-one-and-ONLY - I will be revising Chapter 1 to change the part about Minerva and Albus being married as it doesn't really fit. I got to figure out how to do it without screwing up the whole story first. Again to Amberdulen and Evil chocohalic git - Thanks so much for reviewing the first chapter. Hope you all will tell me what you think of this one.  
  
Severus Snape sat inside a three by five cage. He had been there for a week, and it didn't look as if he would be getting out anytime soon. It was currently dark outside. He lay curled on his bed in a corner, asleep. A guard sat in the hallway, having just made his hourly rounds.  
  
A piercing shriek split the quietness of the night. The guard, McKay, grumbled, and started walking down the hallway. When he got outside the cell the noise was coming from, he started banging on the bars with his nightstick. It's that damn Snape, he thought.  
  
The screaming continued. And continued. The guard standing duty on the other side of the door out of the hallway came in to see what the problem was. McKay carefully entered the cell, while the other guard stayed outside. They still couldn't wake the prisoner. After five minutes, the screaming still had not abated. The senior night officer, Weastrigh came in.  
  
He stood for a second, looking at Snape. They had even dumped a bucket of water over his head. Nothing helped.  
  
He turned to McVay. "Get Dumbledore. Use the Floo Network."  
  
A few minutes later, Headmaster Dumbledore came rushing in. There was still soot from the Network on his robes. Snape was still screaming, although now there was a hoarse quality to the sound.  
  
"How long?" Dumbledore asked Weastrigh.  
  
"About ten minutes. They tried to wake him. Nothing seemed to work. Calling you was the last resort."  
  
"I think it would be best if you let me in with him." Dumbledore said slowly, never taking his eyes off Snape.  
  
"Sir!" McVay started to protest. "He could-"  
  
"He could what?" Weastrigh interrupted. "If Dumbledore didn't feel that this hearing was needed to clear Snape's name, Snape wouldn't be here. And if he felt Snape needed to be taken elsewhere, I doubt either of us could stop the Headmaster from taking him elsewhere."  
  
"You may lock me in with him if you wish," Dumbledore said. "And keep my wand. I won't need it."  
  
Weastrigh opened the door to Snape's cell, and closed it behind Dumbledore. He didn't take the Headmaster's wand. Then, all three officers went back to their posts, to give Dumbledore some privacy to try to reach Snape.  
  
He was still screaming, although the sound was a mere whisper now. Albus sat down at the head of the bed, and pulled Snape to lay against him. He looked down at his adopted child, and quietly slipped inside the troubled mind.  
  
The first thing Albus felt was gripping anguish. His mental self was driven to his knees by the overwhelming pain and guilt and self-hatred Severus felt. Memories were flashing through his head, images and words both.  
  
A young girl, eight or nine, with brown curls and clear blue eyes. She was dressed in Muggle clothing. Her clothes were covered in blood, her face twisted in agony. Albus saw Severus standing beyond her. Snape slowly pulled his wand out, and pointed it to her. Whispering the killing curse, as the other Deatheaters present watched.  
  
Severus' voice echoed in his head, softly singing:  
  
New blood joins this Earth  
  
And quickly he's subdued Through constant pained disgrace The young boy learns their rules  
  
With time the child draw in This whipping boy done wrong Deprived of all his thoughts The young man struggles on and on he's known A vow unto his own That never from this day His will they'll take away  
  
Albus watches as another image appears. It was that of an Auror, Rustia Jatem, who had also been a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She had been killed a few years ago. Now, he saw her chained to a table. Naked. There were Deatheaters all around, taking turns raping her. Soon, all had had a turn but Severus. Voldemort looked at him.  
  
"It is your turn, my young one." The red eyes gleamed, the mouth stretched in a sadistic smile.  
  
"My Lord, please," Severus began.  
  
"I have heard rumors you were not loyal. Are these true, Severus?"  
  
"No, My Lord. It is just the thought of all the vile muck that they have left inside her." Albus could see Severus thinking rapidly, trying to find a way to avoid this, and maybe save the Auror.  
  
"You have a choice. She is dead meat anyway. You may either use her as the others have, or be used by the others." Voldemort paused, then added, "And I will make certain that you provide at least a weeks worth of entertainment before I kill you."  
  
He did as he was commanded. Hating himself every second of it. It didn't even help when she whispered that she knew he didn't want to, that she knew he was on the side of light, and that she forgave him.  
  
"At least one of us will survive this. Tell Albus there is information in the usual place for him. And do not feel guilty for this. I forgive you." She had whispered this last as he had slipped a knife between her ribs into her heart. He had wanted to do the same to himself.  
  
Severus' voice sang softly again:  
  
What I've felt What I've known Never shined through in what I've shown Never be Never see Won't see what might have been  
  
What I've felt What I've known Never shined through in what I've shown Never free Never me So I dub thee Unforgiven  
  
Albus found himself in a dank dungeon. Rat scurried over puddles of water. In the corner, a teenaged boy with shoulder length dark hair sat with his knees against his chest. The boy looked up, it was Severus. A man who looked like Severus stood in the doorway of the cell.  
  
"You disobeyed me. Insolent hell spawn! You killed my wife, yet you couldn't kill that damn muggle child. Crucio!" The man smiled viciously as the boy twisted on the floor.  
  
Severus struggled for a moment, then gave into the pain of the curse. When it was lifted, he begged, "Father! I am sorry! I-I just couldn't."  
  
"Crucio," the elder Snape whispered. Then he closed the door.  
  
The singing voice floated through Albus' head again, sounding a little angry.  
  
They dedicate their lives To running all of his He tries to please them all This bitter man he is Throughout his life the same He's battled constantly This fight he cannot win A tired man they see no longer cares The old man then prepares To die regretfully That old man here is me  
  
A formal sitting room this time, furnished from the Victorian era. Malfoy stood there, along with McNabb. On a throne sat Lord Voldemort. Severus knelt in front of him, and kissed his robe.  
  
"Did you bring the potion, Severus?" The Dark Lord whispered softly.  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
"Bring her in," he ordered McNabb. McNabb opened a door, and Minerva McGongall was dragged into a room.  
  
"Give her the potion. You will enjoy this, my dear Professor. A special pain-enhancing potion just for you."  
  
Severus moved swiftly to her, and knelt on the floor where she had been dropped. Bending over her, he fed her the potion. "It is a numbing potion. I will get word to Albus as soon as I can."  
  
The other Deatheaters chained her to a post in the room. Malfoy brought out a whip, and proceeded to flay her back. Severus left as soon as he could. The sight sickened him. He threw up in the corroder outside the sitting room. Taking an extreme risk, he went to the nearest fireplace to Floo Albus, to tell him to get her out of here, immediately.  
  
What I've felt What I've known Never shined through in what I've shown Never be Never see Won't see what might have been  
  
What I've felt What I've known Never shined through in what I've shown Never free Never me So I dub thee Unforgiven You labeled me I'll label you So I dub thee Unforgiven.  
  
'Severus' Dumbledore whispered into the turbulent mind. 'You are not unforgiven. Or forgotten. I am here, my little snake. Please, come back to me. You are safe now. You don't have to do those things again. You are forgiven. Not unforgiven. I am here. Come back. It's safe.' his voice trailed off as he felt the body lying against his begin to stir. Albus projected a strong wave of love and warmth into Severus, and then withdrew. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Sorry it is taking me so long to update and that this chapter is so short. Everytime I have a day off scheduled, I have to work. Anyway, please review. I really appreciate any comments that you can give, and thanks to the guys that have reviewed the other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Hers. (Points out towards the East.) Over there, across the Atlantic. The one who gets to live with all those really cool castles and such. Okay, seriously, Harry Potter and all related characters belong to JK Rowling, and please don't sue. I'm just using this as some serious stress relief.  
  
Severus slowly became aware of a voice whispering in his head. It was taking the nightmare memories away. He layed still for a moment, listening. He knew that voice. Albus. But he shouldn't be here!  
  
That thought brought Severus to full awareness. He was snug against Albus' chest. He quickly moved away, standing. He moved to the wall opposite the bed his mentor sat on. Without turning, he braced a hand on the wall to support his tired body. Recalling the calming breathing exercises he had used before attending a meeting with the Deatheaters, he breathed deeply. Finally, without turning, he asked softly, "Why are you here?"  
  
Albus didn't reply immediately. That was a loaded question. He knew the tense young man in front of him needed help. It was a question that if answered correctly would be the first step towards the help Severus needed. Answered wrongly, and the other man would shut down completely. Albus loved the man he thought of as his son too much to let that happen.  
  
"Because you are," the headmaster finally answered. He hoped it was the right answer. "How often do you have these dreams?"  
  
"Once or twice." Severus trailed off.  
  
"Once or twice?" Albus asked.  
  
"A night." As Albus watched, the younger wizard slowly straightened his body, dropping the hand that had been against the wall. Severus turned to face Albus, his mask of coldness back in place. "They rescheduled the hearing again. They told me just after dinner, after you had left."  
  
'Damn!' thought Albus. 'He's hiding behind his walls. And they are playing games with this hearing, with him.' Aloud he said, "They have not contacted me yet."  
  
Severus moved restlessly about the cell for a moment, then settled on the bed next to Albus. It was either sit there, or on the floor. Albus thought that he had come to some sort of decision.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to come tonight," the dark haired man said. "But I am glad. The dreams. Albus, they are getting worse. I can keep Voldemort out of my head, but I can't stop the dreams. Not by my self. I can't sleep. I'm scared too," Severus admitted in a whisper.  
  
Albus reached out and rested a hand on his child's shoulder. "I will guard your sleep tonight." He scooted to the end of the bed, and then pulled on Severus' arm until the other wizard was laying down, head in Albus' lap. The older wizard quietly petted the dark head, until Severus was asleep. There were no more dreams that night.  
  
Nothing else was said about the dreams. Albus and Severus both knew that until the hearing was done and Severus was released, it was best to ignore them. Severus couldn't get the help he needed to deal with them while he was jailed. Each night after that either Albus or Minerva would stay with Severus for five or six hours, to be sure he slept. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Thanks for your patience. After working more unscheduled shifts than I care to think of since the last update, I finally have a chance to drop the other shoe... To all my reviewers, your kind words are the only reason I made the time to update this.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Hers. (Points out towards the East.) Over there, across the Atlantic. The one who gets to live with all those really cool castles and such. Okay, seriously, Harry Potter and all related characters belong to JK Rowling, and please don't sue. I'm just using this as some serious stress relief.  
  
A rattling of keys at the cell door woke Severus. Minerva, curled in cat form at his side, turned green eyes towards him. She meowed in concern. No one should be bothering Severus at two in the morning.  
  
The door opened to reveal Mad-Eye Moody and two unknown Aurors. They quickly pulled Severus up and cuffed him. The three Ministry officials never noticed the cat now crouched under Severus' cot. They lead him out of the cell roughly. Minerva heard Moody muttering, "At this time of night, Dumbledore will never know. Now you'll end up in Azkaban where you belong."  
  
Minerva made a beeline for the door. She squeezed her way through the bars, and headed out to get help.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had just barely fallen asleep when there was a sudden sharp knock at the door. He laid in his bed for half a second, and then decided to do something completely irresponsible. He pulled a pillow over his head, and snuggled down into his quilts. Albus had almost drifted away to dreamland again, when one word he barely heard made him sit upright in bed. "Severus." His child needed him.  
  
Pulling on a dressing gown, he went out to the door. Minerva McGongall was on the other side. The angry look on her face was so fierce, Albus stepped back a step in surprise.  
  
"Minerva? What's wrong with Severus?"  
  
"The-the dunderhead!" She yelled. "He is a completely useless idiotic excuse for a Prime Minister! I ought to Transfigure him into a worm, and use him as bait! Of all the underhanded-"  
  
"Minerva!" Albus grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "What has Fudge done?"  
  
"The trial, Albus. It started almost an hour ago."  
  
Severus stood quietly in the courtroom at the Ministry. Cornelius Fudge had read the list of charges. Severus had been about to deny them, to remind Fudge that he had been the spy in Voldemort's upper ranks, when an Auror opened the door to admit Lucius Malfoy.  
  
'Damn!' thought Severus. Then he caught the smug look on Fudge's face, and the smirk on Moody's, where he stood with three Dementors. Malfoy being there had to be deliberate. They knew that if he tried to use the fact he had been the spy to get out of the sentence, Malfoy would see to it that Severus was dead before the sun rose. Snape was sure that Minerva had gone for Albus, but it had been thirty minutes already.  
  
"Severus Snape, I repeat, do you have anything to say in your defense?" Fudge demanded loudly.  
  
"No." Severus answered softly. He didn't know what else he could do. At least the Dementor's kiss would be quick.  
  
"Then I here by find you guilty of being a Death Eater, and of using and making potions both legal and illegal to torture and kill. Your sentence will be to spend the rest of your life in Azkaban."  
  
Severus looked at the clock upon the wall as the Dementors glided towards him. 'At 2:45 this morning, the life of Severus Snape as it could have ever been has ended,' he thought. Then the Dementors reached him, and he thought no more.  
  
The doors to the courtroom slammed open before the angry power of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva right behind him. The room was empty. Albus vaguely noted the time on the clock upon the wall as his legs slowly folded under him. 3:05 a.m. He had been too late to save his child. He had failed. His child was gone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ashes of Victory, Ch 5  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Hers. (Points out towards the East.) Over there, across the Atlantic. The one who gets to live with all those really cool castles and such. Okay, seriously, Harry Potter and all related characters belong to JK Rowling, and please don't sue. I'm just using this as some serious stress relief.  
  
Minerva stood in the doorway of the empty courtroom in disbelief. They had been too late. She watched Albus sink to the floor. Tears slowly made their way down the old wizard's face. He was going into shock, emotionally.  
  
"Albus." Minerva reached out and shook the headmaster by his shoulder. "Albus, we have to find out where they have taken him. We have to go get him."  
  
Albus raised sad blue eyes to look at her. "Azkaban, Minerva. They have thrown my boy into Azkaban, after all he risked to help them. The Dementors were here. I can still sense their presence in the room."  
  
Minerva gasped. "You don't think they gave him the Kiss, do you?"  
  
"If I can't get him out, it may be the kindest thing to hope has happened," the old wizard replied sadly.  
  
Cornelius Fudge sat in his office smoking a cigar. He was quite pleased with himself. They had managed to get Severus Snape sentenced and away without that blasted Albus Dumbledore interfering. It didn't matter what that meddling old fool said. Snape had been involved in the raid that had killed Fudge's wife, and hadn't warned the Aurors about it. It was high time the Deatheater got what was coming to him. He hadn't been as merciful to his beloved Ellena.  
  
'A few days,' thought Fudge. 'I'll give it a few days, and then come up with an escape attempt to cause that murderer to get the Dementor's Kiss.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on his door. Before Fudge had a chance to open it, his office door burst open to reveal an angry Albus Dumbledore. 'Uh Oh!' thought Fudge.  
  
"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Who?" Fudge decided to play innocent.  
  
"Severus Snape," Dumbledore spat out. Fudge could feel his power crackling angrily.  
  
"He pleaded guilty, Albus. So he has gone to Azkaban."  
  
"Guilty?" Minerva spoke up. "What on earth caused him to do that?"  
  
"I don't know." Fudge replied. "I thought that he was going to plead innocent and then submit himself to questioning with Vertisium. Instead, he kind of went spacey when Lucius showed up and then pleaded guilty. What else could I do?"  
  
"Lucius? What was Malfoy doing there, and why wasn't I told?" Albus thundered.  
  
"He is one of the Cabinet members, Albus. He had to be notified of the trial. That is why I chose the middle of the night. We all know he was involved in You-Know-Who's activities, but there is no proof. I doubted that he would show up in the middle of the night. I sent an Owl to you, Headmaster. I don't know why you didn't get it." Fudge was use to thinking up political lies half a second before he spoke them, and this time was no different.  
  
"I demand you bring him back now."  
  
"I can't without a retrial. You know that. I will set the works in motion first thing in the morning to get him a retrial. But until then, Snape has to stay at Azkaban. He confessed, Albus!" Fudge hoped to pacify the Headmaster and end this encounter. Paperwork for a retrial could be lost and slowed until other things occurred to occupy Albus' considerable attention.  
  
"Very well. Please Owl me a copy of the papers when you get them drawn up, Cornelius. Good night." With that, Dumbledore swept out of the Prime Minister's office, McGongall right behind him.  
  
Albus said nothing as they Apprated back to Hogwarts. Minerva wisely stayed quiet. She could tell that the wizard was ready to throttle the next person that upset him. She started walking up the path towards the castle, then realized that Albus was not beside her. She turned back to the wizard. "Albus?"  
  
The Headmaster took off his glasses and rubbed on the lenses with his robe. Then he put them back on and sighed.  
  
"Minerva, when you receive word of when Severus' retrial is, send Fawkes. He will know where to find me. Tell everyone I have taken a few weeks vacation. No, Minerva," he added as she opened, "it is better if you don't know where I am going, or what I am planning."  
  
"Very well," she agreed. Impulsively, she hugged her old friend, then headed up the path to Hogwarts. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ashes of Victory Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. None of do. Unfortunately. Please don't sue me, okay? (See end of chapter for author's notes.)  
  
There were still a few hours before dawn when Albus Dumbledore Apprated onto the damp, gloomy island that was home to Azkaban Prison. He immediately felt the presence of several hundred Dementers. Albus quickly built the strongest mental shields he could. He stood for a moment in the darkness to gather himself, then cast an Invisibility spell upon himself. The strength of his magic was sufficient to insure the Dementers would never sense his presence. Cautiously, he made his way to the entrance of Azkaban.  
  
He slowly made his way down the corridors of the prison. He was trying to follow Severus' magical signature to his child. It was not easy, with the other prisoners and the Dementers. The mental pounding was crippling. Several times Albus had to clutch at the stone of the corridor walls to keep himself upright when a Dementer passed by him. The darkness that followed in their wake was enough to drive Albus to his knees. He refused to think what Severus was going through.  
  
Albus stopped outside a thick, wooden door. It was almost heavy enough to block out the terrified screams coming from within. Almost.  
  
The Headmaster raised trembling hands to press them on the door. He was afraid of what was on the other side. Of what he would find.  
  
Summoning all the Gryffindor courage inside him, Albus closed his eyes and sent his awareness through the door. Unfortunately, he had been right. Severus Snape was on the other side of the door. Along with three Dementers.  
  
Withdrawing from the room, Albus leaned back against the wall next to the door. He would have to wait for the Dementers to leave. Tears ran unchecked down the old man's face as he waited, listening to the screams of his child.  
  
Finally, the door opened. The screams had ended quite a while ago. Albus held himself ready as the three Dementers glided out, one by one. As the last one exited, invisible Albus darted in. The door closed behind him.  
  
Albus was immediately drawn to the huddled mass of clothing in the corner. Examining Severus quickly, the Headmaster was relieved. It looked as if Severus had not received any physical harm. Mentally was another story.  
  
Dumbledore dropped the Invisibility spell he had been using. That started the clock ticking. The Dementers would now be aware of his presence in Azkaban. Wrapping his arms around the unconscious ex-Deatheater, Albus concentrated hard on Apparating elsewhere. Some place safe where no one would find them. Rather than concentrate on where, he worked on breaking the wards.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Albus became aware of three things. Severus was awake. Severus was feeding Albus his own magical strength. A Dementer was opening the door. A huge amount of them would be following the first one.  
  
As the first Dementer glided through the door, a loud –POPPING- sound was heard.  
  
Albus had to hand it to the Fates. He had gotten what he had asked for. They were somewhere safe where no one could find them.  
  
They were in the middle of a blizzard, outside the entrance to a cave. Albus wasn't even going to think of where. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ashes of Victory Ch 8  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that J K Rowling owns Harry Potter, and that she is too busy writing book six to post stories on the internet. So I obviously am not her and don't own Harry Potter or other associated characters. Please don't sue. Also, Dust In The Wind by Kansas was written by Kerry Livgren in 1977 and is not mine. I mean, I couldn't even write in 1977.  
  
Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully this will satisfy the requests for more and longer chapters. My chapters aren't very long because I have taken to writing them by hand in a notebook (because I keep working on my days off) and then just transferring them to Word and posting them. So each chapter is however much I can get written in two fifteen- minute breaks and a thirty-minute lunch, subtracting the time it takes to actually eat lunch. I am going to start trying to write a chapter each day though, to make up for the shortness. But, if I don't answer the phone, I have a few days off and my boyfriend is out of town, so lets see how much I can write in the next three days. Also I post to my Harry Potter group the same time as I upload to Fanfiction.net, except at the group it is immediately available. Check my author page for the group URL.  
  
Albus stood up wearily, lifting Severus up into his arms. He staggered into the cave, falling to his knees a few steps inside. Struggling to his feet again, he went to the back of the cave. Carefully, he laid his child down. Looking around, he transfigured a couple of small boulders into blankets. A pile of wind blown leaves became a stack of firewood. He lit the fire, and wrapped the blankets around Severus. Albus moved them closer to the fire, and laid down beside his child. He was asleep before his head hit the ground.  
  
Albus woke to a soft voice singing. The voice was pleasing, soothing and silky. It sounded pleasing, with the blizzard raging in the background. 'Severus,' he thought tiredly as he drifted off again listening to the song.  
  
I close my eyes, Only for a moment And the moment's gone All my dreams, pass before My eyes a curiosity Dust in the wind, All they Are is dust in the wind  
  
The words hurt the Headmaster as he listened. He felt himself being shifted, and Severus was pulling his head onto his shoulder. The softness around him told Albus his child had transfigured something into a mattress and pillows. Albus wished they could have Apparated elsewhere, but they were both to weak, to tired to take the chance of having to defend their selves. "Go back to sleep, Albus. You used up way too much magic," the soft voice whispered. Severus began to sing again.  
  
Same old song, just a drop Of water in an endless sea All we do, crumbles to the Ground thought we refuse To see Dust in the wind, All we Are is dust in the wind  
  
Albus laid listening to Severus sing. He had heard the song before, had actually purchased the album for his child. It was one of the things Severus took comfort in, the American Muggle rock albums he was so obsessed with.  
  
Don't hang on, nothing Lasts forever but the Earth and sky It slips away, all your Money won't another Minute buy Dust in the wind, All we Are is dust in the wind  
  
"Severus," Albus whispered tiredly as the song ended. "That makes me think of death. I hope you realize what it would do to me if you were gone?"  
  
Severus pulled Albus tighter against him. "I'm not going anywhere. I just need to... vent, I guess. All the feelings THEY made me feel." He ran a soothing hand down Albus' back. "Sleep. You used up too much of your energy." Severus began to hum a different, more cheerful tune, and Albus drifted off to sleep again.  
  
Severus laid on the mattress he had Transfigured, and wondered what would happened now. He had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. Dumbledore had broken him out. He wondered what the Ministry would do. What Fudge and Moody would do. With these troubled thoughts, he drifted off to sleep. Albus' presence kept the nightmares away.  
  
Weak sunlight drifted into the cave when Severus woke again. The blizzard was over. He sat up carefully, not wanting to wake Albus. Looking towards the front of the cave, he saw at least four feet of snow piled against the shield he had erected to keep the stuff out. 'Great. I'm going to have to dig my way out.' He glanced down at the wizard lying beside him. A wave of guilt washed through him. Albus had possibly given up Hogwarts, everything to save him. He felt he wasn't worth that sort of sacrifice. He had seen too much without acting to stop the horrors. He got up and went to the entrance of the cave. With thoughts of guilt, sadness and depression running through his head he began to dig his way out.  
  
It was dark again when Albus woke. He looked around the cave, but did not see Severus. Rising, he walked towards the entrance unsteadily. He could see where someone had dug their way out, and then shielded the entrance again. He also noted that a soft snow was falling. He lowered the shield. Quickly, he grabbed hold of the cave wall as a wave of dizziness passed through him. When it passed, he lit the end of his wand, and set off to see where his child was.  
  
A half hour later, the Headmaster was finally rewarded by seeing a dark shape under a nut tree. The frozen figure was trying to dig through the snow to the nuts that could be hidden underneath.  
  
"Not worth this," Albus heard Severus mutter. "Should have left me in Azkaban. That is what I deserve."  
  
Albus' heart wrenched. He had wondered how much the few hours in the prison had damaged his child. He was starting to see the answer.  
  
"Severus?" Albus whispered. He knelt down next to the figure. Severus was shivering. His fingers were blue. Ice clung to his hair.  
  
Severus looked around wildly. Spotting Albus beside him, he stilled. "Go back to the cave, Albus. I am trying to find some food for you."  
  
"No child." Albus stood and pulled Snape to his feet. He made a decision. They would have to take a chance. He wrapped his arms around Severus and concentrated on a warm tropical island he knew was mostly uninhabited. There would be food, water and warmth there. Suddenly, he felt the warm breeze on his face. He turned loose of Severus, who sunk down onto the warm sand. Albus collapsed next to him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ashes Of Victory Ch 9  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine – hers with the red hair and fabulous imagination.  
  
Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Due to a problem with getting on FanFiction.net right now (they seem to be down) I haven't been able to read any of the new ones. Please feel free to join my Yahoo Group (see my author page for that URL) and leave your comments there. I update there sooner than FanFic also.  
  
The slowly setting summer sun warmed the sand and back of Severus Snape as he slowly regained consciousness. He turned over and propped himself up on his elbows. He looked around a moment, spotting Albus walking towards him. The headmaster was a ways off. Then Severus' sight was arrested by the sunset before them.  
  
They were on a beach. The sun was slowly sinking into the water on the horizon. Brilliant colors – red, gold, deep blue and purple filled the skyline. Waves crashed on rocks off the coast, providing background music to the songs of gulls winging overhead. Softly, waves lapped at Severus' outstretched feet. For the first time in along time, peace settled over the ex-Death eater. Severus Snape was content to just be.  
  
Albus came and sat down on the sand next to him. He held in his had a seashell he had picked up. Neither said a word as the sun set. It wasn't until the full moon rose that Severus reached out and took the shell from Albus. Turning it over in his long fingers, he silently looked at it, then passed it back.  
  
"Of all the shells that surely litter this beach, Albus, why pick one that is beautiful, but flawed?"  
  
"Because, child, to me, the one beautiful but flawed needs my love more than the perfect one. The flawed one can see me as I am, imperfect myself, and I do not have to hide and pretend. Perfect beings always expect to see perfection shining around them. They hide the truth away so it will not hurt their perfection."  
  
Severus sat for a moment, before giving Albus a small smile. Albus smiled himself. They both knew that neither had been speaking of shells, but of their selves. Severus had wanted to know why Albus treated him like his own child, when he had been surrounded by the shining Griffindors that were Minerva McGonagoll's favorites.  
  
"Where are we, Albus?" Severus could see the lights of a city off to the right. The air was warm here.  
  
"America, Severus," the older man replied. "The South Texas coastal region. Those lights off to the right are a city called Corpus Christi. We are currently on what is known as South Padre Island."  
  
"Are we going to this city?"  
  
"Yes. There is an excellent Muggle restaurant called Water Street Oyster Bar that we will dine at in a bit. Don't worry," Albus added at the look of concern on Severus' face, "we will not be entering the magical community there. We are tourists on holiday. Let me transfigure our clothes, and use a few charms to transfigure my beard and hair as well as yourself, and we will be off."  
  
Albus stood and pulled his wand from his pocket. He quickly changed his long hair into a short cut. His beard disappeared completely. His robes changed into a Hawaiian shirt, a pair of khaki's and boat shoes. Turning to Severus, he waved his wand a few more times.  
  
"There, Severus. No one will recognize either of us."  
  
Severus felt his hair, and pulled a strand down into his eyes. It was now a dirty blond color. Still the same length. The color of his hand caught his eye. The pale white skin was gone. In its place was a healthy tan. Looking down at his clothes, he saw he now sported a t-shirt, tan colored shorts and canvas sneakers.  
  
He looked up at Albus. It was disconcerting to see the twinkling blue eyes without the waist length beard. Albus transfigured some seashells into American money, then pocketed his wand.  
  
"Where are we tourists from? And what shall we call ourselves? Albus and Severus are not common muggle names, and would catch the ear of anyone looking for us." Severus sounded slightly grumpy, but had a half smile on his face.  
  
"I think I shall be Stephen Collins. As you would best be served by acting as my son, I would say that all you need is a first name."  
  
"Mike, then."  
  
"Good choice, Sev-Mike. Just remember to call me Dad." Albus' eyes twinkled even more, as he came to stand next to Severus. "Let me Apparate the two of us, as you don't know where we are going." "Sure, Dad." Severus replied with a smirk on his face. Albus put both hands on Severus' shoulders and with a small pop they were gone. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ashes of Victory Ch 10  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Author Notes: Sorry it has been so long since I updated. Life got in the way.  
  
Dinner had been delightful. Severus loved shrimp, and had his choice of how it was cooked. After dinner, Albus found a motel with a kitchenette that he decided to rent for a week. There was only one bed, but it also had a full size sofa one of them could sleep on. Having access to a fully stocked muggle kitchen would be useful, the Headmaster had decided. Severus had been to tired to argue. Flopping down on the couch, he was instantly asleep.  
  
Albus chuckled. It still surprised him how quickly Severus could fall asleep, and just about anywhere. He guessed it was a result from the days Severus had spent as a spy. He covered his 'son' with a blanket and went to bed himself.  
  
Sunrise the next morning found the both of them sitting at the end of a dock, fishing lines in the water. Severus had woken them both with a choked scream an hour before. Albus had known instantly that the motel room was not the place to discuss the dreams. He had hustled Severus into the shower, while he had cooked breakfast. Then, handing the younger man a cup of coffee, he had headed into the shower himself.  
  
Now, they sat contently watching the sun as it rose above the water. Albus wasn't sure if this was the right time, but decided to breach the subject of dreams anyway.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" he asked softly.  
  
"Not yet. This place is too perfect to bring such ugliness into it," came the reply.  
  
"Okay." Albus agreed. He wasn't going to push Severus into talking. It would be easier to convince the earth to stop spinning.  
  
Later, as the sun shone brightly overhead, and the fishing poles had been returned to the hotel room, Albus insisted they walk the beach again. Severus hadn't argued. He had just walked and hummed different rock-n-roll songs.  
  
Finally, he stopped. "I know that what I did was necessary. A few suffered to save the many. But it doesn't make it easy to accept that I am capable of hurting someone like I had to."  
  
"You did your best to be merciful. That is all anyone could ask in the situation you were in. I am sorry," Albus added softly. He came to stand beside Severus. They both watched the waves come up to lap the shore.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Severus protested.  
  
"I used you just like he did."  
  
"You didn't make me get that damned mark burned into my skin. That was my Father's doing. You just gave me a way to save myself. My soul."  
  
"I should have protected you from your family. You came to me and told me your Father had become a supporter of Voldemort. I could have made sure you didn't go home again."  
  
"I couldn't abandon my mother to that. I didn't know at the time that she had been a Deatheater the whole time." Severus glanced at Albus and then started walking again. "I think that if we can get pass the trial, and actually get my name cleared, then it will all be okay. Because then I can do something to help rebuild. I can give my life direction."  
  
"Do you still want to teach?"  
  
"Yes, Albus, I do. I want to get my Master's certificate in Potions and find a quiet school to teach at. But it is going to be hard to find someone to Apprentice to. And I have a feeling that I am going to have to do it outside of England."  
  
"You can always come teach at Hogwarts."  
  
"I appreciate that. But it's too close. I think I am going to need to be elsewhere for a while."  
  
"I understand. I just want you to know that you are always welcome where ever I am at." Albus paused, then added, "where are you thinking of?"  
  
"I kind of like the beach. Maybe someplace tropical to Apprentice. If my name is cleared in England, I will probably go back to teach."  
  
"Then that is what will happen. Look!" Albus pointed to a sand dollar in the sand.  
  
Severus stooped and picked it up. He turned it over in his hand. Looking up at Albus, he handed him the shell. They turned and walked back to the motel talking about simple things.  
  
That evening, they were back on the beach. Albus had bought Severus a second hand guitar, and the younger man sat in the sand playing and singing. Albus had built a small fire and was cooking fish in a skillet. Suddenly, Severus' voice was joined by a soft trill. Both men froze. On the sand beside them was Fawkes, a note tied to his leg. Vacation was over. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ashes of Victory Ch 11  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, it took a month, but here it is! The next to last chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews. There will be a sequel. It will be a few weeks before I post it. I plan on writing all of it out before I start posting it. Also, yes, the last chapter is written. I wrote both them by hand at work, so I will type Ch 12 later after I have done some mundane things.  
  
Severus was once again sitting in the stone chair with the chains around him to keep him there. Albus stood next to him. Mad-Eye Moody was standing with Cornelius Fudge a few feet away, whispering. In the witness stand sat two junior Aurors – Kingsley and Robinton, and Professor Minerva McGonagall. A Record-All quill was posed over a sheet of parchment on the desk. Fudge and Moody turned and approached Severus.  
  
"We are present to re-question Severus Snape, known and self-confessed Deatheater," Minster Fudge began, "in light of information given to this court by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I am Minister Cornelius Fudge. Vertisium will be administered by Senior Auror Moody. Wittnesses will me Auror Kingsley, Auror Robinto and Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Questioning will be conducted by myself, Auror Moody and Headmaster Dumbledore." Fudge turned and went to the desk. He looked down at the parchment the quill had been writing on. Satisfied, he nodded to Dumbledore, who also scanned the parchment.  
  
"I, Albus Dumbledore, verify this quill is accurately recording." Albus went back to stand next to Severus.  
  
"Auror Moody, administer the Vertisium," Fudge ordered.  
  
Moody stepped forward. Before Albus could stop him, Moody dumped the whole vial into Severus' mouth.  
  
"Mad-Eye!" Albus roared. "Three drops! Not the whole vial! You could have just condemned Severus to madness!"  
  
"Dumbledore," Fudge said. "I ordered it. We need to be certain, and I am confident that Snape can overcome a mere three drops."  
  
Severus was now sweating profusely. His muscles were spasming at intervals. His face was twisted in a mask of pain.  
  
"Severus." Albus knelt in front of him. Severus opened his eyes to look at him.  
  
"Albus," he whispered. "Just let them ask their questions."  
  
Dumbledore stood, and moved behind Severus. He placed his hands on Severus' shoulders.  
  
Moody's voice rang out. "State your full name."  
  
"Severus Salizar Snape."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Nineteen."  
  
"What is your date of birth?"  
  
"May 7, 1965."  
  
"How long have you been a Deatheater?" Moody asked, suddenly sounding eager. Albus felt Severus tense. He began to gently massage the tense muscles under his hands.  
  
"Ten years."  
  
"You became a Deatheater at nine years of age?" This time, Fudge asked the question. The disbelief was easily heard in his voice.  
  
"Yes." Severus' voice was void of emotion. His entire body was shaking.  
  
"You are lying!" Fudge yelled angrily.  
  
"I am not," Severus whispered. His face was bleach white.  
  
"What use would You-Know-Who have for a nine-year-old child?" Fudge demanded.  
  
Severus' shaking got more pronounced. Suddenly he leaned over the side of the chair and vomited.  
  
Albus waved his wand as Severus straightened, cleaning the mess. He moved around in front of Severus so Albus could see his eyes.  
  
"Look at me, Severus," he said in a soothing voice. Severus raised his eyes from the floor and looked up at Albus.  
  
"Answer the question," Fudge said angrily from behind Dumbledore.  
  
"Cornelius!" The Headmaster turned to glare at Minister Fudge.  
  
"Gentlemen." Kingsley spoke up from the witness stand. "I think it will be benifical to have all of us write down our questions, and have Headmaster Albus Dumbledore ask them. If the Minister, Headmaster and Auror Moody will sit down at the table, then questions can be written down and passed to the Headmaster."  
  
"Agreed," Moody and Dumbledore said. Fudge nodded agreement.  
  
Kingsley smiled as they moved away from Severus. As he suspected, the trembling eased.  
  
"Severus, please tell us how you became a Deatheater," Dumbledore said. Moody leaned over and whispered in Dumbledore's ear. Dumbledore grimaced, but nodded his head. "In detail," he added. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ashes of Victory Ch 12  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. J.K. Rowling's.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, here it is. The last chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I hope ya'll enjoy this last one. I am thinking of rewriting this into a hard R, or possible NC-17 version, describing all the things I just hinted at and going into a lot more detail. What do ya'll think?  
  
"My father," Severus began, "was always fascinated with dark magic. When the Dark Lord began to gather followers to him, Father was one of the first. However, he didn't have a lot he could offer the Dark Lord besides his loyalty. So, to move himself into the Inner Circle, he offered me.  
  
"I had spent the last two years in Germany with a Potion Master there. I had shown an early aptitude for brewing potions, so my father found me an apprenticeship after my mother died. I would have stayed there, but for Father's ambitions. He brought me back to England. I was made to brew a couple of potions and then given the Dark Mark. I was never given a choice in it.  
  
Fudge scribbled on a piece of paper and pushed it over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore picked it up, read it and frowned. Slowly, he read the paper aloud.  
  
"Why would You-Know-Who have a nine-year-old brew potions? Where there other factors involved with you being accepted as a Deatheater?"  
  
"I was not sure why he wanted me then. Later, I realized that I was young enough to be molded into what he wanted. I was not the only child he gave the Dark Mark to at that time period." Severus was sweating at this point. His eyes had a far-away look. Albus knew he was remembering that time in his life.  
  
"There were other factors involved." Severus' voice was a hoarse whisper. Albus knew he was fighting the potion now. "The Dark Lord has certain...preferences. I filled some of his needs."  
  
Moody grabbed a quill and scribbled a question. He shoved it at Albus.  
  
"Explain in more detail," Albus read. He glanced at Severus, then over at Minerva. Her face was a picture of concern. Albus knew the same look of concern was on his face.  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore began, "I'm afraid they need more detail on Voldemort's interests in you, beyond potion brewing."  
  
"He liked boys," Severus grounded out. His eyes were clinched closed. Albus was sure that the sweat running down his face was mixed with tears. "Specifically, at that time, me." He opened his eyes and glanced at Moody and Fudge before locking eyes with Dumbledore. "Sexually," he said, defeat in his voice.  
  
Before Moody or Fudge could scribble anything down on a piece of paper, Albus began asking questions, quickly.  
  
"Have you ever killed someone using your wand or any sort of physical violence?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you ever tortured anyone with your wand or physical violence?"  
  
"No." Severus was beginning to calm down.  
  
"Have you ever administered a lethal potion?" Dumbledore asked, sticking to yes or no questions for now.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you, in truth, a spy for the Ministry of Magic?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Seven and a half years." Severus wasn't sweating as much now.  
  
"When did you become a spy?"  
  
"The day I returned from Christmas vacation in my First year. I waited until after dinner, and then went to your office. I told you everything."  
  
"Have you ever deliberately withheld information in a report about a Deatheater's meeting that caused a person harm?" Albus asked one last question.  
  
"No."  
  
Albus turned to the witnesses. "Do you have any other questions which need to be asked?"  
  
The three witnesses shook their heads 'no.' Kingsley stated "No" for the record.  
  
"Moody? Fudge?"  
  
Moody said no as well. Mad-Eye opened his mouth, closed it again with a look from Albus and shook his head no.  
  
Fudge stood up. "Based on the questions asked and answers given, I exonerate you, Severus Snape, of all accused wrong doing. You are free to go."  
  
The chains binding Severus to the chair dropped to the floor. He didn't move.  
  
Cornelius, Mad-Eye and the witnesses filled out. Minerva paused briefly to look a question at Albus. He shook his head no and Minerva left as well.  
  
Albus approached Severus. "Let's go," he said. The younger wizard stood. Albus wrapped an arm around him and led him out of the courtroom. As a free man. 


End file.
